cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Pepper Cookie/LINE
|Power+ = No |Best Combi = Paprika Punching Bag |Combo Bonus = Energy drains 15% slower |Treasure = Muay Thai Cookie's Super Tight Hair Tie |Gender = Male |Release Date = 18 December 2014 |Unlock Goal =Get 150 Friends |Coin Cost = 108,000 |Crystal Cost = 119 }} Muay Thai Cookie is an S-grade cookie released on 18 Dec 2014, the same day with the release of "New World" season. This cookie was given for free from the promotional newsletter for Thailand and Japan users who registered their email before 14 December 2014 via promotional link provided, however other players still can get the cookie for free by inviting 40 friends with the 5th Invite Event (starting 18 Dec 2014). Muay Thai Cookie has the power of destroying obstacles while during the superpower mode (marked with a fire blast behind the cookie) and also has a small chance of destroying obstacles outside the superpower mode. Muay Thai Cookie also revives with some amount of Energy only when his energy runs out, and gives 35,000 points for destroying obstacles. Skill Destroys a certain amount of Obstacles when running into them. Once he's pumped he annihilates all Obstacles. When he runs out of Energy he revives through sheer willpower. He also gets extra points for destroying Obstacles (upgrades give him fighting spirit and he revives with more Energy). Description We put peppers directly in the dough to make this one spicy Cookie. His desire to be the best is unbeatable. He will use pain as his weapon. All the Cookies say that Muay Thai Cookie stayed in the oven a little too long to become tough. He's now got quite a fan, which goes perfectly with his charisma. He's thinks his hairstyle shows his diligence so he'll never change it. Statistics Loading messages * Try it out! You'll get stronger! * If you wanna fight, come at me! * Let's get it! * I've never missed a day of practice! * It hurts but wanna try? * I'm the cookie that will NEVER give up! * Nobody can stop me! Possible Combination Bonus Trivia *Muay Thai Cookie was the second cookie which can be obtained from Invite Event reward. *Muay Thai Cookie's previous unlock requirement was to get 108,000 Coins. This was then changed at some point during an update, and make it harder by getting 150 friends. * Muay Thai is an actual fighting technique that exists in the real world. The Wikipedia entry states this: ** Muay Thai is a combat sport of Thailand that uses stand-up striking along with various clinching techniques. This physical and mental discipline which includes combat on shins is known as "the art of eight limbs" because it is characterized by the combined use of fists, elbows, knees, shins, being associated with a good physical preparation that makes a full-contact fighter very efficient." Gallery MuayThai_Paprika_18122014.jpg|Official game newsletter. MuayThaiSuperpower.jpeg|Superpower mode destroying an obstacle ch47.png|Muay Thai Cookie's sprite sheet. muay thai.png|Muay Thai Cookie's description in the Cookie Run personality quiz. Category:S-grade cookies Category:Event reward